


Begin Again

by hiddlestonedmckenzie (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hiddlestonedmckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Parallel Earth after Bad Wolf Bay in Journey's End, following Rose and TenToo (which will likely either be renamed at a later date or be called The Other Doctor, still working on it.) NSFW will likely apply to future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

A/N: Doctor Who fanfic, my OTP Ten/Rose. I tried here. I’ll be working on it a bit here for a while. I want to make this into a chapter story eventually. Sorry about the big chunk of text there, Tumblr did that and I can't figure out how to fix it on here. >_<

 

This girl, he never wanted to leave her again. He kicked himself almost daily (as far as he was concerned, never really knowing the true passage of time) for not stopping her enough that day at Torchwood. She sacrificed herself to be sure they would be together. And where was she at the end of it? in the parallel Earth, the only world the TARDIS could never reach, and only did the one time by accident. But here she was, finally here where he could hold her, love her, tell her so, and with no hesitation.

She waited for the answer, looking as though she would collapse on sight, like her mind was playing tricks on her once again. This poor girl, he thought, my poor Rose, how long had she been missing me? He closed the distance between them, his Time Lord half looking on, unwavering.

She never moved a muscle as he brought his lips to her ear. He’d waited ages, generations, civilisations, empires, planets, everything he had experienced in their separation, to say the words he’d longed to say.

“I love you.”

And that’s all it took. That was the undoing for the Human Doctor and his beloved Rose. She wrapped her arms around his neck with the force of ten men, pulling him to her, her lips fiercely pressed against his. how she had waited for this for so long. how he had wanted Rose, but never could sum up the daring feat of actually pursuing his urge for her. besides, he didn’t want to scare the poor girl. But nothing could hold this want back from him now.

Her tongue gently traced his lips as he pulled her close to him, closer and closer butnever close enough. this girl, the one he couldn’t bear to live without another minute of his long life. his voice slid out, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, this girl being here with him, at long last.

“Rose Tyler…” he sighed against her lips.

“Doctor…” she returned, pulling him back in, tangling her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, tracing the curve of her sides, the feeling against him he had missed for so long. It was like paradise on that cold bay. “We’re not alone here, you know.”

Somewhere between exasperation and dissatisfaction could probably best describe the sigh that escaped the Doctor’s lips. “So I know…” he shook it off with a laugh, noticing Rose’s concerned face. “We’ve all the time in the world now, Rose, I think I can wait just a bit longer.”

She turned to see the last glimpse of him, the “real Doctor”, the one who showed her the world, all the lives going at once, and who brought her life new meaning and new purpose. He looked back at her, gave a slight smile, and closed the TARDIS door, the sound of the warping overcoming Rose with a feeling of loss she couldn’t help. The Human Doctor, her exact match for her, came to her side, holding her hand as they watched it disappear.

“Rose, I’m still here. I’m still your Doctor, and I’m still here.”

“I know, love.” she uttered, gathering herself. “I know.”

“What say we make our way back home, ay?” he smiled, that same glorious one she’d remembered, dreamt of for these past few years. “Settle in a bit.”

“It’s about time! I mean bloody Christ, this place is freezing! I’ll give your dad a call, Rose, bring the zeppelin by…oh, what’s this place again?” Jackie rambled on behind her, reminding the two of them of her lingering presence.

## “Darlig Ulv Stranden, mum. Bad Wolf Bay, Sweden.” She spoke, looking into the Doctor’s eyes again, squeezing his hand gently.

“This is gonna take some getting used to.” Rose laughed, relaxing in the zeppelin. She looked out to the beach passing by beneath, the reflection of the Doctor next to her a ghost in the window. She turned to face him. “Especially the idea of you being human.”

“Oi! I think I could be just as good a human as I was a Time Lord!” He countered, looking at the smiling girl. “Don’t you forget, Miss Tyler, that I am still part Time Lord, after all!” Her eyes looked to his, sparkling with that happiness, that joy that she’d lost long ago, and he couldn’t help but laugh with her.

The laughter faded, the sparkle not fading from her eyes, nor from his. “This isn’t a dream, is it? I mean, I’m not gonna wake up in Cardiff again, thinking I’ve gone mad about some man off in a blue box and he’s captured my heart with him, because I just can’t….” He pulled her to his chest, quieting her instantly.

“It’s not a dream, Rose. It’s real and it’s happening. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” “It better be. I-I can’t take it being just a dream anymore. Every day, waking up to those dreams of you, feeling you there with me, having you watching over me, protecting me, only to wake to never find a single trace of you.”

“I’m sorry, Rose, I’m so sorry…” he kissed her, a kiss dotting each statement he’d make. “I hated that it happened that way, how you fell into the gap, how we were separated.”

“I spent all of these four years finding my way back to your world, my world, how it fell away from me, how to find you again, time and time again, I and the Torchwood of my new word rebuilt the machine, managed to warp me through.”

“Yes, and you’re brilliant for that. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth as always.” he laughed, much weaker than usual. She turned in his arms, looking out the zeppelin window, seeing the ocean below them. “Not only barging back into your own home world, but with your gun no less…your MASSIVE gun. Really, where the bloody blazes did you get such a massive thing?”

“Torchwood.” she uttered matter-of-factly. “Cannot face an army of darkness-creating Daleks with a water pistol.” She toyed, looking back to him.

“Oi, a water pistol comes in handy! And how’d you know about that?”

She held up the little yellow plastic toy in her hand, which previously lay on the table by the window. “Found it in the TARDIS. Besides, Donna told me about it. While we were heading back to Earth.”

“Volcanic beasts, I’ll have you know. Weird, soothsaying priestesses and all. Long story.”

“I’ll bet, Doctor.” She reached up on her toes and kissed him gently. “I think it’s time we got something to eat. Humans need to eat after all.” she patted his stomach playfully.

“Ay, yeah…” he mused. “Yeah, that they do.” They walked out of the parlor room, Rose nestled perfectly into his side, his left arm wrapped around her shoulder. ” And what say after that, Miss Tyler?”

A sly smile and a wink came across her face, then she jumped ahead of him, darting into the kitchen.

“Oi, woman, you are impossible!” He laughed, the same crafty smile coming across his face as he ran to catch her.

 


End file.
